


time and time again;

by mangoTiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Slow Build, Some Humor, Time Loop, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoTiger/pseuds/mangoTiger
Summary: Miya Atsumu is stuck in a time loop, having to re-live the day of Inarizaki’s match against Karasuno at Nationals over and over again; and despite his best efforts to explain, not even his own twin believes him.after a chance run-in next to the arena bathrooms, Atsumu enlists the help of the most unlikely person he thought imaginable.he becomes a slimmer of hope in Atsumu’s chaotic life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	time and time again;

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone !!  
> (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
> this is my first fic, so pls be nice! I don’t know if this concept has been written before, so i hope that you all enjoy it!  
> honestly, i don’t really know where this story is supposed to go, but hopefully it all comes together in the end. I mostly started writing this so I can satisfy my atsuhina heart 🥺💛.

The emotion that Atsumu felt on the bus ride back to their hotel was, without a doubt, the most mixed-feeling emotion that he had ever experienced in his entire life. Not even the time that he had wholeheartedly blamed Osamu for breaking their parents’ favorite vase and they had yelled at his twin instead of him could compare to what he felt.

He had given his last toss to his grey-haired twin, thinking it had been perfect, but Karasuno’s first year duo had blocked it, leaving him with just a single declaration to their #10: “I’ll toss for ya one of these days.”

And he meant it, too. Setting for someone who the ball reaches out to like an old friend was something that Atsumu had absolutely _dreamed_ of doing in the future, maybe more so with his twin than anyone else, but since the chance had shown itself, he was bound to take it.

Shaking Atsumu out of his thoughts were the hushed whispers of his teammates, all tired from their match today, but no less happy to have improvement waiting for them in the future. Gin, who sat next to Suna, looked deep in debate about some topic that he figured Suna wasn’t interested in, while Osamu, who occupied the seat next to his own, listened in and nodded his head occasionally, munching on onigiri from his bento. A quick look around the bus showed Kita-san, fast asleep on Aran’s shoulder, and the rest of Inarizaki’s second and first-years whispering in hushed voices regarding who was most likely going to win Nationals.

 _It should’ve been us_ , he thought sourly. _And yet, here they were on their way back after watching Karasuno bulldoze through their first Nationals in years like it was nothing._

Shutting his eyes, Atsumu tuned himself back out, only to be shrugged awake by a tired-looking Osamu not even an hour later.

“Hurry up, ‘Tsumu, we’re gettin’ off the bus. We have a team meeting and then we’re heading home.”

Atsumu averted his gaze. “Right.”

Truth be told, he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything else, let alone look Osamu in the eyes. It was _his_ job, as setter, to create paths for his spikers and lead his team to victory, and he had failed. Not only that, but the next year of his volleyball career would be the last that he and his twin shared together.

A small wave of sadness swirled inside of him that he desperately wished would just evaporate on its own, but instead, it felt more like the waves were crashing against the shore, breaking down whatever was left inside of him, pride, arrogance, and all.

Completely ignoring what was being said during the team meeting, he left, giving half-hearted waves and smiles to the rest of the team, promising a new victory at the next Inter-high. He internally vowed to practice, and to keep practicing, so that Kita-san would be able to be proud of them someday.

“Alright, make sure to eat a full meal when you get home, and be careful on your way, it’s dark out,” came Kita’s voice from his right as his team broke out into groups or pairs to walk home or take the bus. “Also, no individual practicing tomorrow since we need a rest day this week. I’m looking at you, Atsumu.”

“Yeah, Tsumu, no practicing.” Osamu agreed.

“Oh shut it, Samu.” He bowed in Kita’s direction before saying “Yes, I understand, Kita-san. No practicing.”

Kita and Aran both gave him smiles and pats on the back before heading off together, leaving Atsumu alone with his twin, who was already steps ahead of him.

“Oi!” he called out. “Wait fer me! Were you seriously about to leave me behind? I’m telling Ma when we get home!”

“Okay, snitch.”

“Hey! Yer the snitch!”

Osamu snorted. “Weren’t ya just threatening to snitch on me?”

“Actually, yer—“

“Tsumu, look,” his twin interrupted him and sighed. “Ya don’t have to pretend to be okay if ya aren’t. We played one hell of a match today and i’m proud to be yer twin. Alright? So stop with the plastic smile and whatever else ya got goin’ on right now.”

A beat of silence passed between brown eyes and grey eyes, both staring intently at each other. For a moment, the thought of ‘ _where the hell did that come from?_ ’ crossed Atsumu’s mind, but he wasn’t surprised at Osamu’s spontaneous statement. They were twins. Of _course_ Osamu would realize that he’d been quiet and distant since the match ended. They’d been able to read each other like books since the day they were born.

“Would ya quit yer starin’? It’s startin’ to get weird.”

“Samu! I was just thinking!”

“Okay, well don’t do that while yer starin’ directly at me. Yer thinkin’ face is ugly.”

_“We have the same face!”_

Osamu laughed, which in turn made Atsumu crack a smile before bursting out laughing as well.

The day had been quite long, and the best way to end it was the same way they’d been ending their days since they were kids: playful banter and each other’s presence. Truly, nothing could beat it. Not even winning against Karasuno.

 _Okay, maybe winning against Karasuno would have been pretty nice. He’d have loved to see the look on Tobio-kun’s face, with an equally shocked Shoyo, challenging_ him _to a rematch, instead of the other way around._

Upon reaching their house, both twins looked at each other for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

Their voices rang out in unison as they said, “We’re home!” and they were immediately greeted by their doting parents and the smell of rich food, most likely what Atsumu guessed what Katsudon based on the distinct scent of meat rising to meet his nose.

Even though he knew his parents would want to hear about how the game went, he didn’t feel much like talking about their loss, as it was still heavy on his mind.

Osamu seemed to understand, however, and gave their parents a simple run-down of the game, the players, and the scores, leaving Atsumu to scarf down his meal and excuse himself to shower and sleep. He could feel their eyes trailing his back as he left towards his room, but he figured a good night’s sleep would give him some room to breathe and get his thoughts in order. Plus, he was exhausted from playing multiple full sets, so it wasn’t as if he was _avoiding_ them or anything.

Pulling on his sweatpants and a tank top fresh out of the shower, Atsumu gave his phone a quick scroll-through before deciding to just sleep rather than exhaust himself even more. His Tweeter feed was full of, as he guessed, posts about either Karasuno, Nationals, his own team, or the other games that had taken place today. Of course. He’d even seen an account give a small post on Karasuno’s orange haired middle blocker and stoic setter duo and their freak quick.

_He could set like that to him, too, if he wanted to._

It wasn’t very long after his twin bid him a small “night, Tsumu” that his thoughts lulled him to sleep and he was dragged into a deep slumber.

——————————

In his dreams, he was standing on the sidelines of a volleyball match with a few others. A further glance at the game showed him his own teammates and a faceless opposing team, both of which were in a long rally, where he could hear them shouting “left!”, “center!”, and “chance ball!”.

He wasn’t quite sure what was happening, until a familiar voice broke through the noise, saying “bring it here!”

Atsumu looked up to see the same orange-haired boy he had seen earlier today in an orange jersey, but this time, he was decorated in the colors of Inarizaki’s black and white. The number 7 was visible on his back, and before Atsumu could even think “ _isn’t that my number?_ ”, the shorty was slamming the ball down on the other side of the court, beaming at his hands.

He watched as Hinata smiled brightly and gave a high-five to the setter after the god-like quick, only to have his mouth fall utterly open at the fact that the person who set the ball to him was Osamu.

 _Osamu?_ he wanted to say. _Why didn’t ya tell me you could set like that? And since when was Karasuno’s shorty on our team? What’s happening?_

_Why am I on the sidelines? Why am I not on the court with you?_

The buzzer after the match rang, signaling the end of the game with a win for Inarizaki. His team exploded into cheers, with Aran, Kita, Gin, Suna, Akagi, and Osamu crowding around the orange-haired boy to congratulate him for scoring the winning point. He watched as Osamu actually smiled, and Atsumu could’ve sworn his heart was about to break into a million pieces.

He stood in silence as everyone in the stadium cheered and clapped, but he heard none of it. It was as if the sounds and people around him had faded into nothing, and nobody seemed to realize that he was even there.

Osamu met his eyes and walked the short distance between them, only to say “Ya could’ve played this match too, Tsumu. It’s really—“

“ _Why am I not playing, Samu? What’s happening?_ ” His voice sounded muffled, like he was talking through a pillow.

His twin looked at him with an eyebrow raised, as if he were asking a rhetorical question. The look on his face angered Atsumu even more, because he was being serious and it seemed as if Osamu was regarding him like some kind of joke.

“ _Samu, what do ya mean?_ ”

Osamu sighed, as if he were stupid. “Why would a team manager be playing on the court, Atsumu? Ya could’ve chosen to play with me and Shoyo and the rest of the team, but ya didn’t. A manager can’t—“

“ _But I'm the setter!_ ”

This time, Osamu looked even more tired of him. “ _I’m_ the setter, baka. That’s how it’s been this whole time. Ya sure yer alright, Tsumu?”

Atsumu couldn’t speak. Had he realized that this was a dream, the statement probably wouldn’t have been so shocking. Unfortunately for him, however, the fact that he wasn’t on the court was mere millimeters away from tearing him apart.

“Tsumu? Ya alright?”

Voices came left and right from his teammates who had joined into the conversation after celebrating their win.

“Atsumu-kun, what’s going on?”  
_Kita-san._

“Miya-san, are you okay?”  
_Shoyo-kun._

“Do we need to get him something?”  
_Aran-san._

All he could see in front of him were the grey eyes of his twin, regarding him with a strange expression.

“Tsumu?”

He didn’t answer.

Again, “Tsumu!”

And again, “Atsumu!”

And then a pillow was thrown violently at his head.

He blearily opened his eyes to see Osamu’s smirking face above him and a curious-looking Suna next to him, both peering down at him as if he were some sort of scientific specimen. _What was going on? Why’s Suna at his house? Is he visiting Samu?_

“Get up, lazy,” his brother flicked him in the forehead. “We’ve got a match today and yer the last one to wake up, so yer gonna miss breakfast. We have to get to the arena early, so hurry it up.”

_Wait, what the fuck? A match?_

“Against who?” he slurred out, sleep still thick in his voice. “Thought we were resting today?”

Suna snickered, while Osamu rolled his eyes.

“Against Karasuno, idiot. Now get up, we’re gonna be late because of yer lazy self.”

Atsumu shot up from where he’d been sleeping. He frantically looked around, only to discover that he was evidently not in his home, let alone anywhere in his prefecture. His heart hammered in his chest, because _this wasn’t possible. We played them yesterday! And lost! And I went to sleep in_ my _bed!_

His hands grabbed his phone and clicked on the screen, only to see the display read “January 6” as the date. But this _definitely_ wasn’t possible, because January sixth was _yesterday’s_ date, and he was absolutely sure of it.

He looked around at the others, all of whom were either packing bags or doing morning routines to get ready for the day, none of them acting out of the norm.

“Samu,...” he said slowly, “we played Karasuno yesterday, remember? They won in the third set and we lost, and then we went home!”

Osamu looked at him as if he’d grown a third arm _and_ a second head. Even Suna looked concerned. Neither of them answered for a moment, and Atsumu could feel his desperation growing rapidly.

“Samu, please. This _has_ to be some kind of joke, or a prank, or _somethin’_! Yesterday we played them and Karasuno’s freak duo beat us and then Kita-san told us—”

“We haven’t even played them yet, Atsumu, what’s the hurry?” came Gin’s voice from his left, followed by a short laugh. “You that eager to go against them?”

“Maybe he’s having weird dreams.”

“That’d probably explain a lot.”

“Yeah, but sometimes ya mix dreams up with real life and—”

“ _It wasn’t a dream, guys!_ I’m bein’ serious! The match was yesterday!” Atsumu cried.

“He’s sick, right?”

“Maybe he ate a bad oyster.”

“Wouldn’t that affect his stomach and not his head?”

“Did he even eat any oysters yesterday?”

“Yeah, Tsumu, did you eat—”

“Guys, _please_.” Atsumu pleaded desperately. “I’m not sick and I know this is some sort of prank! Stop pretending we didn’t play them already!”

The majority of the team, even the ones who hadn’t previously been involved in their conversation, were now looking at Atsumu with either sympathy, confusion, or pure concern.

_They don’t believe me._

Atsumu wanted to cry, really. He was so positive that he had already experienced the day, and now he was sitting here feeling like a black sheep.

“Tsumu, ya probably just had a weird dream cause of yer nerves and now and yer feeling deja vu. Get dressed so we can leave and get there early.” There were no arguments in Osamu’s voice. Atsumu knew that what he really meant was ‘ _stop embarrassing the both of us and get a move on_ ’.

Atsumu honestly didn’t even know what to say. The one person he thought might believe him was telling him ‘ _ya probably just had a weird dream’_ as if he were crazy. Wasn't it just last night that they had reached some kind of mutual understanding about Atsumu’s feelings?

Embarrassment in his face, he silently stood up and headed to the bathroom with his bag, where everything was packed exactly how it was yesterday morning, even though he distinctly remembered unpacking when he got home. His head was spinning, full of both thoughts and doubts.

Osamu didn’t believe him. _But they definitely lost yesterday, right?_ The slight sore feeling in his legs was definite proof that he had played a game the day prior. And yet, he was the only one with any memory of playing against Karasuno.

Perhaps he was stuck in some kind of spell, right? That kind of thing happened in movies and TV shows quite often, where the main character needs to go back in time to save a lover or fix a regret. _But he wasn’t in a goddamn movie or television show, so what the hell is happening?_

His frustration slowly got the better of him, building up bit by bit, until he felt himself completely unable to breathe. He was aware of his heart pounding within his chest and his breath coming out in short spans.

_Why was this happening to him of all people?_

_What was he even supposed to do differently today?_

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and suggestions are very appreciated! (♡ﾟ▽ﾟ♡)


End file.
